


The alliance of tomorrow

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Fan fiction based on the AU of LiahTo understand better the story it's recommended to see the artist's work first (link inside)Thanks again for giving me the permission!"Lost in his thoughts, Shiro didn't notice the presence of another figure and bumped against him by dropping the documents he held in his hand.Mortified, Shiro watched them touch the ground and began to apologize frantically.Without having seen who the individual was, he began to pick up the sheets of paper quickly without ever looking up at the other.<< Need a hand? >>Only when Shiro heard him ask, in a voice he did not recognize, finally looked up.Shiro's intent was to accept help, but when he saw who the other figure was, the words died in his throat."





	The alliance of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot based on the AU and art of  **[Liah](http://wooang-angmako.tumblr.com/) ** , you can see it  **[here](http://wooang-angmako.tumblr.com/post/179221919644/credits-by-me-liah-please-do-not-steal-shiro) ** ( on  **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaiGarry) ** too) , thank you very much for giving me permission to write this little scene, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please forgive my bad English, it's not my mother tongue.

Shiro walked along the corridor that would take him to the library, excited, still incredulous of the great progress reached by humanity.

A few years ago, when he joined Garrison, he never expected to attend one of the most extraordinary events in recent years. To be present on the day when an alliance between humans and aliens was established.

Matt had managed to fulfill his dream. Yes, he had not been the first human to talk to an alien, but he had managed to meet them and have a conversation with them.

Seeing Matt so excited, excited him too.

Shiro still remembered the day the news finally passed on the television. He was with Matt and, Shiro could swear, he was about to faint cry out of happiness.

The realization of the Matt's dream made Shiro hope that, perhaps, he could also make his own.

Shiro's dream was simpler. He loved space and exploring it was the thing that he wanted most in the world.

Human technology had made great strides in recent years, but not enough to explore space in a short time. A part of Shiro hoped that, in addition to this peace alliance, some advantages could arise. They could exchange information, study together. The mere thought made Shiro's heart wince with emotion and he could not stop a smile already formed on his lips.

He dreamed of the day he would leave the Earth and explore the space, for real and not with those stupid and now boring simulations that he knew by heart.

Shiro was a great pilot, nobody could beat his records but compared to the open space, to everything that they did not know yet, Shiro felt small and he did not mind at all.

He knew that no simulation, no record, would ever give him the emotion he could have given him to explore the immense Universe.

Lost in his thoughts, Shiro didn't notice the presence of another figure and bumped against him by dropping the documents he held in his hand.

Mortified, Shiro watched them touch the ground and began to apologize frantically.

Without having seen who the individual was, he began to pick up the sheets of paper quickly without ever looking up at the other.

<< Need a hand? >>

Only when Shiro heard him ask, in a voice he did not recognize, finally looked up.

Shiro's intent was to accept help, but when he saw who the other figure was, the words died in his throat.

A few inches from him, in fact, there was an alien Galra who stared at him with a raised eyebrow, intrigued by his behavior.

His hair was, long up to his neck and white as snow, fell forward and on his face because of his head bent to look at him from above even though he was crouching down to look at his face. The lilac skin, typical of the Galra, pale emphasized the darker signs that started from behind the neck and then ended up on the cheeks with the tip pointing a few centimeters from the eyes.

His eyes, purple, penetrated him as if searching for something, making Shiro guess that he was studied with curiosity but also fun when he noticed the corner of the other's mouth rise.

Noticing his clothing, Shiro realized he had to be a soldier. He wore a reinforced armor only in the upper part of the body, in the pectoral and in the arms, but the lower part was devoid of it, thus freeing the movements, wrapping his body perfectly.

It was the first time he saw one of them, alien, not yet within his jurisdiction and was beautiful.

Shiro blushed violently by the sudden thought, embarrassed by that strange silence created in the waiting of an answer.

He quickly grabbed all the sheets of paper that his eyes caught, mumbling nonsense phrases.

With a last fleeting glance, he realized that the other had completely changed expression and the fun on his face had left room for confusion.

Shiro, once finished collecting all the documents, rose suddenly still red in the face.

<< No, I - I. No need, thanks. I'm sorry. >> Shiro almost shouted in panic and then turn around and disappear around the corner, leaving the Galra still uncertain about what had happened.

  


  


  


  


  


Practice day. Shiro's favorite.

And yet, that morning, he could not concentrate at all.

His mind continued to be occupied by the figure of that Galra, beautiful and somewhat mysterious.

He knew he could not go on like this. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw him again, tormenting him throughout the day. He had to distract himself.

Shiro, hoping to find relief again in the stars, waited until everyone had retired to their rooms. Ignoring the curfew he slipped out of the Garrison in silence, trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid waking up the others.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the last door, he realized that someone else had had his own idea.

He approached slowly to try to understand who was the person resting on a vehicle with the head pointing upwards.

When, however, a few steps away from them, he realized that it was precisely the one who had tormented his thoughts for days, he suddenly stopped.

Backing away, hoping not to be seen, he tried to get as far away as possible without ever looking away from him.

Not seeing where he was heading, he did not notice that there was a vehicle behind him and crashed into it, making the alarm sound, once activated, all over the parking lot.

The Galra turned to him attracted by the annoying sound, as probably most people inside the building.

When he realized that it was him, the alien moved away from the vehicle as he approached looking at him with an expression that Shiro could not fully decipher but that was able to mortify him for all the noise caused by him.

Once a few steps he grabbed his arm and, with a frown, dragged him into a corner while Shiro continued to apologize.

Shiro was amazed to see a motorcycle hidden in the shadows. It was in a bad state but the red paint was still visible.

Before Shiro could ask how he knew there was one there, the other was already on the bike starting the engine. He turned to him, glancing at him as if he was waiting for him. << Do you want to go up or do you want that they catch us both? >> Asked while in the distance one could already hear voices.

Shiro didn't have to think about it. He climbed up and sat behind him as he asked where they were going. The other showed him a sly smile. << Far away from here. >>

Without another word, he accelerated suddenly, moving away from Garrison in a short time, and Shiro had to enclose other's hips with his hands to avoid falling.

Shiro blushed when he realized the gesture made by instinct and yet did not find the strength to detach from him.

When Shiro got used to speed, he found the ride quite enjoyable. Feeling the wind in his hair and on his body was, in a sense, liberating.

The sound of shutting off the engine brought Shiro back to reality while watching the other get off the bike. Still embarrassed, Shiro imitated him but when their eyes met he could not say a word. He kept staring at him without saying anything and in the confusion Shiro said the first thing that came to his mind.

<< Did you steal it? >> Asked indicating the bike.

<< What? No! >> The other answered quickly. << It's a gift from my father before I- >> He stopped suddenly. << Why am I telling you this? >> He sighed, turning away from the other side, interrupting eye contact as he crossed his arms.

<< Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed it wasn't yours. >>

<< You humans only know how to apologize or are only you to do it all the time? >>

Perhaps he remembers.

<< Sorry. >>

Damn it.

The Galra turned to look at him again, and for a moment, Shiro seemed to glimpse a smile.

<< So? >> Asked leaning on the bike, but this time his gaze remained on Shiro. << What were you doing out there breaking the rules? >>

Shiro looked down, caught red-handed. << I wanted to look at the stars. >>

<< The stars? >>

<< Yes, I have always loved space and even just looking at it from here helps me to distract myself. >>

<< Distract from what? >>

Shiro blushed and looked up at the sky to avoid his eyes. << Here, far from the lights of the Garrison, the sky is beautiful. >>

<< Yeah. >> Agreed the other by imitating him.

<< And you instead? Why are you out at this time? >>

<< I was just thinking. >> Explained shrugging his shoulders.

<< Do you miss home? >> Shiro hesitant asked fearing to have crossed a border that he was not allowed to overcome. After all, they did not know each other at all.

<< No. >> He answered thoughtfully, as if he were talking more to himself than to Shiro. << I miss my family. My mother is on a mission. >>

<< I'm sure she's fine. >> He tried to console him as best he could. << She's doing her part as well as you are. >> He continued smiling.

<< Like everyone here. You know, I don't think I'll ever understand humans but they're not that bad. I must admit that tenacity is not lacking. >> He said returning the smile.

<< Yorak. >>

<< Eh? >>

<< Yorak, it's my name. >> Explained biting his lower lip suddenly shy.

Shiro could not hold back a wide smile, happy. << You can call me Shiro. >>

Yorak nodded and, pulling away from the bike, held out his hand.

When, however, Shiro gripped him, Yorak looked at him in confusion.

<< What are you doing? >>

Shiro closed and opened his mouth several times not expecting that question. He mentally retraced all the movements he had made, trying to find out what he was referring to but, not finding it, he returned to stare at their hands still together.

<< Shake your hand? >> Answered uncertainly.

<< Why? >> Asked Yorak but Shiro didn't have time to respond that he saw him approaching him. Shiro's heart lost a beat.

When he felt his hand free, he looked back at it, noticing that Yorak had grasped his forearm, close to his elbow, caressed by his thin fingers.

<< Here. >> Yorak said smiling at him, waiting for him to do the same.

Shiro couldn't hold back a laughter, crystalline and sincere, under the perplexed gaze of the other.

<< I already like this alliance. >>

<< Me too. >> Yorak agreed, revealing, for the first time, his real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came to me as soon as I saw the art, in the middle of the night, and I could not stop because I really loved it!  
>  I hope you enjoyed it, despite being a little scene.  
>  Thanks again for giving me permission.  
>  See you next time!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
